The Welcoming
by Gothic-Rose2004
Summary: When Spike moves back to Sunnydale, he is at once reminded he is not wanted in the demon community. Rated for mainly violence. NO SLASH ever P.S. Updated 2nd chapter with corrections, thanks to my editor Goldenpuppies at heart
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey all! I'm back and ready for some good spuffy/spike angst! Whos with me! *crickets* or not.... Anyway, this is gonna be a whole lot better than the last one I swear. Longer chapters and all. Cheers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Joss and Mutant Enemy owns. *weeps*  
  
Summary: Right after Buffy finds out Spike has a soul, and he got uncrazy the whole demon world makes it know to him that he isn't welcome back.  
  
Spike jabbed hard at one of the demon's head, causing it to crash into a nearby tombstone. Two others jumped him from behind, punching Spike in the eyes and sending him flying a few feet back. "Blood gits. What the heck I'd ever done to you!" He exclaimed, already knowing the answer.  
  
One of the demons swung and said, "Slayer's got you twisted around her little finger. Killin' your own. Disgraceful."  
  
Spike smiled the punched the demon hard in the face. "Doesn't really matter to me Olak. Whatever helps me sleep at night..."  
  
Then one of the demons stopped.  
  
"He went and got a bloody soul!" Spike shifted uncomfortably in the older demon's gaze.  
  
"What of it?" Oh crap he was gonna be the talk of the underworld now.  
  
"This!" The demon punched him hard in the ribs, sending him backwards.  
  
Spike stood up quickly trying to ignore the pain in his ribs.  
  
Olak laughed. "Thats enough for tonight boys." To Spike he said, "We'll see you again William."  
  
Laughing he walked off with his demon's behind him.  
  
Spike stood and dusted himself off.  
  
Man, this was gonna be harder than he thought.  
  
***  
  
The next day as he slept be heard someone's footsteps in closet. "Stupid Harris. Could wake the whole underworld making noise like that." His door opened and artificial light streamed in.  
  
He sniffed. Buffy.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking love?" He asked, pulling the sheets up to his chest; he didn't wanna be the one of her little Spike pity parties.  
  
"Do you want to go patrolling tonight?" She asked, leaning casually against the door frame, switching on the light causing him to blink.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Making sure his chest was out of sight he said, "Need some help? Gettin' a little soft?" He joked. Buffy chuckled then shut the door.  
  
Before Spike knew what was happening, he was on the floor in his boxers.  
  
Trying to be nonchalant, he wrapped his arms around his torso.  
  
"Good thing I had my boxers on love. Normal I sleep n-"  
  
She held up her hand. "I don't wanna know Spike."  
  
Then she saw him with his arms around his chest. He normally was shy or modest, why now?  
  
"Spike is something wrong?" She asked, eyeing him suspiously.  
  
"No, why love?"  
  
"Thats quite a shiner you got there."  
  
Crap. He forgot about the eye.  
  
"Had a few vampires last night."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah whatever. When you wanna be honest lemme know ok?" Spike forced a smile.  
  
"See you tonight." She said, turning off the light and shutting the door.  
  
"Yeah, tonight."  
  
*** TBC! Like the first chapter so far? Plz review so I can update faster! YAY! Thanks! Love and hugz to all! 


	2. Its never easy

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for both "Invitian" and "The Welcoming." Here's a new chapter! I'm trying to make longer chapters so enjoy! Replies at end. R&R plz!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Joss and Mutant Enemy own. I don't own MTV.  
  
P.S. Special thanks to my editor Goldenpuppies at heart for editing this chappie and all the rest! U rock!  
  
Spike retired to his coffin; the sun was coming up and he was beyond tired. His eyes ached, but nothing he couldn't handle. Pulling out this picture of Buffy that he had in his pocket, he found it was torn and worn. The edges were ripped and there was a visible crease in the middle of the photograph where it had been opened and folded again and again.  
  
Buffy would be at his crypt to collect him for patrol in about ten hours. Plenty of time of to heal the small bruise.  
  
With that he slept uneasily, Buffy's picture clutched to his un-beating heart.  
  
***  
  
"Finally, off from work at last!" Buffy thought, jumping into her car and pulling out of the parking lot at break neck speed. As she drove down the highway she wondered what was the matter with Spike (this sentence doesn't exactly make sense, but I can't think of a way to fix it without changing the wording). He seemed so... odd. Like his mind was in a totally different universe. And that bruise... Maybe it was just the vamps he had fought; it's just that vampires don't bruise that easily.  
  
She could ask him tonight, no big. She hoped.  
  
***  
  
Spike heard his crypt door open. "She's a little early isn't she?" He thought, pushing open the lip to his coffin.  
  
The door was opened and the last bit of sunrays swept in to reveal a small parcel at his door.  
  
Raising his eyebrow, he jumped out of the coffin and peered cautiously at the package. Using a knobbed stick, he poked at the package then pulled it in towards him and shut the door.  
  
Sitting down, he opened the small package, and sighed as he read the scrawled handwriting that was signed in blood.  
  
"Go Away traitor." It read hatefully.  
  
Tearing the paper into pieces, he threw it in the corner.  
  
It was never easy.  
  
***  
  
Spike had stayed awake the rest of the two hours. Nothing was really on TV, so he just watched reruns and MTV. Finally, Buffy waked in, like she owned the bloody (this makes more sense here) place.  
  
"Hello luv. Come on in." He commented, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"Thanks I will. Ready for a little slayage?" She asked, raising her stake in the air.  
  
"Sure," He smiled. "Why not?"  
  
Picking up a stake of his own, which he concealed behind the TV set, he walked out, locking his door behind him.  
  
"Uh, Spike?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you just lock the door to your crypt?" She asked, pointing to the door.  
  
"Yeah. Why? Can't a man lock his door everyone once in a while?" He asked snippily, raising his arms up into the air.  
  
Buffy raised her hand in a truce, not really wanting to get in a fight with Spike today. She was NOT in the mood.  
  
Walking in the dark through the cemetery may seem very creepy to most people, but to Spike and Buffy it was like a walk through the park.  
  
In fact, Spike lived in the cemetery, and Buffy walked there many days just for the relaxation it brought her, walking there was a normal thing to do.  
  
"You know I've just thought of something, we walk through the cemetery for fun. Doesn't that seem just a little odd to you?" Buffy asked out of the blue.  
  
Spike looked up from the ground. "'Naw, not really. Perfectly normal to me."  
  
"Never mind, should've know not to ask a vampire," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. Spike just shrugged.  
  
"Just telling you the truth love." Buffy turned around sharply.  
  
"Will you please stop calling me love, or pet? I have a name. Slayer or Buffy. Pick one! On second thought, just Buffy!"She exclaimed. She could see the hurt in Spike's eyes but his facial expression showed nothing.  
  
"Well sorry! Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."  
  
"I did not!" She cried. She spun around just in time to see a hand groping out of the ground.  
  
Sighing and pulling it out of its grave, she quickly dusted it.  
  
"And what's your problem anyway? You seemed kinda.I dunno.weird this morning?"  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow quizzically.  
  
She rolled her eyes and added, "I meant more than usual."  
  
"Nothing pe- I mean.Buffy. Just ready to get back to the routine is all."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Fine. Whatever you say."  
  
***  
  
TBC Liked it? Loved it? I know not very angsty but will get there in the next chapter. Spuffy right? Tell me pretty please!  
  
Replies:  
  
Goldenpuppies at heart: Thanks so much for the review! I just might take you up on your offer for an editor! Thanks bunches you rock! Catalfa: Thanks! Hope you liked! everlyn: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked! *smiles* 


	3. The Tv's Trashed

A/N: Hi all! Thanks again for all the reviews! You rock and make me feel special. *hugs self* Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you like, chalk full of Spike Angst. GO ME! HAHA Plz R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Joss owns and Mutant Enemy owns. Blerg  
  
Spike rushed the two demons on his side, twisting heads and breaking jaws. Buffy was beside him, warding off vampires and other nasties. The cemetery seemed full tonight. And it all seemed to rush at Spike. Sighing, he quickly dusted a fellow vamp, and then killed another demon. He all of the sudden wasn't feeling well. The whole demon community was after him.  
  
"Spike? What the heck was that all about! I mean, they didn't even pay attention to me!" She cried, putting her hands on her hips. "And I'm the slayer!" She almost whined. Spike just shrugged, laughing at her pouty face. Before he knew what was happening, he wason the ground; Buffy sitting on his chest. "Tell me what's up Spike. I need to know." He winced as she sat on his ribs painfully. It really wasn't that bad, just like someone had driven a needle through his bloody chest.  
  
Yet another reason a demon shouldn't wear brass knuckles. She saw him wince. Uh oh. She bit her lip.  
  
She lifted his shirt before he could react, gasping at the purple and blue bruise that adorned his pale skin. "Spike what happened?" She whispered, gently touching the bruise. "Nothing pet. Really." He forced a smile. Oh man if looks could stake...  
  
"Spike! Tell me please. I need- I want to know." Spike raised his eyebrow. "Just some demon's reminding me that I wasn't welcome luv. No big. Don't worry your pretty head 'bout it." Buffy let him up, dusting herself off and helping him to his feet.  
  
"It is my problem. No one hurts my friends." She growled, kicking one of the demon carcasses hard.  
  
"No luv. I'm fine. I can take care of myself." He nearly growled. She had just insulted him whether she knew or not. He could defend himself; he'd been on this bloody planet for over 100 years for heaven's sake.  
  
"Why don't you come to live at my house for awhile? Just till things settle down?"  
  
She offered softly. Spike shook his head, almost not believing himself.  
  
She had just offered to let him live in her house. Why had he said no? Oh yeah, pride. Dang it.  
  
"Naw, I don't think so, Slayer. Thanks for caring though." He turned around and started to leave when Buffy called,  
  
"Thanks for your help tonight." Had she just thanked him? He smiled and replied. "No problem luv." *** Spike trudged home, feeling a little antsy. The bloody chip kept him from feeding, and now his soul wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
Pigs blood wasn't the best tasting stuff, but he couldn't bring himself to drink human either; even in the packets. Pushing open the door he stopped.  
  
Didn't he recall locking it? Vamping out, he snarled. This was his turf, not some demon's playground.  
  
Suddenly, a large red demon appeared in front of him, his horns prodding out of his forehead.  
  
Spike launched himself at him, growling and snarling. He caught the demon in the chest, tripping it over the couch and onto the floor with Spike growling at him on top.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He snarled, his teeth glistening in the light.  
  
The creature laughed, its putrid breath blowing into Spike's face. By the time he realized that the creature was a distraction, it was too late.  
  
Two demons pounced on his prone form, knocking him off the red demon below him. He crashed into the TV hard, sparks flying this way and that as the set was crushed under the boot of the smaller one.  
  
"Okay, now I'm ticked." His outstretched leg kicked the demon in the knees, causing him to fall hard and ran through by a sharp piece of wood left by the shattered table.  
  
Spike lifted himself into the air, taking the younger demon by the skull and smashing it into the stone wall behind him.  
  
Spike sniffed the air; nothing but the stench of sweat and blood left by the demons and himself.  
  
Dragging the corpses of the demons outside, he through them into a ravine behind his crypt.  
  
Hopefully it was far enough they didn't leave a stench. Sighing, he went back inside to pick up the remains of his home.  
  
The TV was trashed, which probably upset him the most,and the couch. Stupid soddin' demons, coming in,trashing his home.  
  
Deciding he would clean up later, he crawled back into his coffin and pulled the lid closed. ***  
  
TBC A/N: Likes? No? I just wanna thank my awesome editor  
  
Goldenpuppies at heart, u rock! Thanks so much for helpin' my story along. =)  
  
Replies:  
  
Mita427: Hey! Thanks for the review! And I got an editor! YAY! GO ME!  
  
Everlyn: Hey! Thanks for the review! Yes this is set in season 7. I always spell weird wrong!! Stupid word... LOL 


	4. Learning to Trust

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guyz! I'm glad you like it  
  
so far! Here's the next chapter! WooHo0!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. Joss and Mutant Enemy owns.  
  
Blergh  
  
Spike awoke to hear someone tapping on the lid of his crypt annoyingly.  
  
Sighing, he pushed it open and looked up to see Dawn.  
  
"You knocked?" He asked dryly, still tired from yesterday.  
  
"What happened here? Did you decide to redecorate or  
  
has a tornado been through here?" Dawn asked, eyeing the place.  
  
Running his hand over his face he exclaimed  
  
exasperated, "Bit, what are you doin' here. Aren't you supposed to be at school?"  
  
She rolled her eyes then shoved her watch at him.  
  
"Duh, 4:00. Got out hours ago."  
  
"I don't think Buffy would like it if she knew you  
  
were here 'Bit." He said softly, knowing Buffy wouldn't be pleased.  
  
Dawn waved her hand at him. "Please, she'll get over it." Then turning back to him she said, "So whadda want to do?"  
  
"Sleep. It's early for me ya know. Vampire here."  
  
"You've slept enough. Its time for all good vampires to get out of their coffins..."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and jumped out, throwing a pack of blood in the microwave and heated it up.  
  
"At least the microwaves still lives." He thought as he took a sip of the metallic tasting blood.  
  
Dawn's nose wrinkled. "Ew! Man, do you have do to that in front of me?"  
  
He purposely licked his lips before replying. "Do what niblit?"  
  
She just sighed and said, "Gross."  
  
Suddenly, Buffy stormed into his crypt, slammed the  
  
door and marched over to Dawn. Uh oh. Even Dawn had the "oh crap" look on her face.  
  
"Morning to you too pet." Spike said, raising his mug.  
  
"Shut up Spike." She turned to Dawn. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from him!" She cried exasperated.  
  
"I don't care! I like Spike, and even if you won't  
  
hang around him and matter what happens to him I do! Gosh, some people can't even just get over themselves  
  
to see right what's in front of them!"  
  
Buffy crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"  
  
Dawn crossed her arms, mimicking Buffy, and then motioned around his crypt.  
  
"Buffy, the whole demon community is after Spike right now and you don't even  
  
seem to care! I mean, gosh Buffy. He got his soul back for you!"  
  
With that Dawn stormed out the door.  
  
Buffy stood silent.  
  
"Is what she said true?"  
  
Spike just stared at him mug before gulping the rest down. "Does it matter?"  
  
"It does to me." Buffy said softly, crossing over to  
  
him.  
  
"Yeah well, thanks for asking but I can take care of  
  
myself."  
  
"When will you just let someone help you?" Yelled  
  
Buffy, throwing up her arms.  
  
He turned to her and said. "When you will."  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
Sorry so short! Its time for bed now tho. =( TTYL! R&R  
  
plz!!!  
  
Again thanks to my editor Goldenpuppies at heart. You  
  
rawk! 


	5. Almost there

A/N: Hi! I haven't been getting any reviews.  
  
*sniffles* at least for this story. Makes me want to  
  
cry. *cries* Anywhos, heres the next loooong chapter!  
  
PLZ PLZ a million times, R&R! Cuz you all rawk my sox!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Duh, I don't own. Never have, never  
  
will. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own. Its a twisted,  
  
sad world. *sniffles*  
  
Spike threw the demon against the tree angerily. He was just letting off some steam before he actually  
  
dusted the git.  
  
Slayer wanted to help him? Please. She was the one who  
  
always was "the loner" the almight Chosen One. Sure the whole Demon thing was kinda out of hand but it  
  
would take awhile before he went crawling back to her.  
  
He was tired of being her rag doll, her ping pong ball  
  
that she hit back and forth over and over. A large burley demon suddenly appeared behind the now dusted  
  
vampire, a sword in one hand and a knife in the other.  
  
"Oh great." He muttered as the beast launched himself at him.  
  
Spike easily ducked the on coming blow, punching the demon hard in the face and abdomen. "Done yet?" He asked, kicking the demon down. He hopped back up.  
  
"Guess not. Don't really matter to me." He said, with an air of distain.  
  
No way he would go to the Slayer. He would have to be mortally wounded to even consider it. Suddenly, just as he thought the demon was down, he reached into its boot and pulled out a small dagger and threw it at Spike. Spike stood there for a moment awstruck. The knife hit him between the ribs and scratched between  
  
them as he threw it out and killed the demon with his own weapon. He felt dizzy as he walked back, blood  
  
pouring out of his open wound. Pulling open his door he collasped on the couch, holding his stomach. This seemed like a good time for Buffy... No way, he had  
  
pride and all that. Beside the sun was going to come up in 30 minutes, and wounded as he was, he wasn't  
  
going to risk it. He finally passed out. The unconsiousness overwhelmed him.  
  
***  
  
He smelt her before he saw her; the blood rushing  
  
through her veins and the scent of the shampoo that  
  
still lingered in her hair. Buffy. He just lay there, waiting for her burst in and ask what was wrong with  
  
him. Sure enough, there went the door and in marched Buffy. She stopped short when she saw him on the couch, clutching his wound.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, Spike what happened?" She asked alarmed as  
  
she kneeled at his side.  
  
"Nothing." He choked out. Why was the room spinning.  
  
He laughed. "Buffy you have a twin! There are two of you!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and started to pick him up.  
  
"Stop. Go away." He pouted, clearly dilerious from the  
  
blood loss.  
  
"Sorry can't do that. Lets go."  
  
Spike groaned as she helped him to stand, taking most  
  
of his weight on herself.  
  
"Bright outside..."  
  
Grabbing a large blanket in the corner she through it  
  
around him, making sure he was covered securally, and walked out the door.  
  
He was leaning heavily on her now, his breath coming out in short gasps.  
  
"Almost there." She kept muttering.  
  
"Luv, you said that ten minutes ago." He pointed out,  
  
gasping.  
  
"Shut up and walk."  
  
Almost there...  
  
***  
  
Kicking open the door to the Summer's house, Buffy  
  
pulled Spike in careful of his wounded side.  
  
"Dawn! Call Willow and Xander!"  
  
Dawn came running down the stairs. "They're already here. I mean they came to visit you..."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Get the first aid kit. Hurry!"  
  
Spike lulled his head slightly.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Spike, you gotta stay awake!" She  
  
exclaimed, half running into the living room.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked, seeing Spike drapped across Buffy's form.  
  
"Help me get him onto the couch." She gasped as Willow came to her side hurriedly.  
  
"What the heck is he doing here?" Xander exclaimed,  
  
somewhat angrily.  
  
Buffy shot him a look. "Not now Xander. Go help Dawn  
  
get the first aid."  
  
He sighed but did as he was told.  
  
She set Spike down on the couch gently.  
  
"Buffy?" Asked Willow as she helped lay him across the  
  
couch.  
  
"Later."  
  
She nodded and pushed some pillows under Spike's head.  
  
"Buffy?" She heard him gasp, slightly dilusional.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
She smiled and ran her finger's through his hair.  
  
"Home. Now just try to stay awake."  
  
He nodded and grimaced. She had to hurry.  
  
***  
  
Ouch. That was the first thing on his mind as he  
  
drifted in and out of consiousness.  
  
His side felt as if it where on fire and the pain came running up his side everytime Buffy touched it.  
  
He just wanted to sleep...  
  
"No Spike, stay awake!" He heard. Buffy. She sounded upset. He should stay awake. To comfort her. What was wrong?  
  
***  
  
Buffy quickly pushed up his shirt and gasped as she  
  
saw the inflamed gash on his side.  
  
She pushed a damp cloth at him wound and struggled for  
  
him to stay put.  
  
When would things just be nice? No demons,  
  
apocolypases or zombies brought forth by demon masks?  
  
Probably never.  
  
-------------------  
  
Two Hours Later...  
  
Spike rested comfortably on the couch dozing. The wound hadn't been life threatening, and the ribs where bandaged but a little bruised.  
  
"Buffy?" Came a voice from the couch.  
  
She went over to his form, dropped into a kneel beside  
  
the couch and said, "Yeah Spike, I'm here."  
  
"What happened?" He slurred, rubbing his forehead with  
  
the back of his hand.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary. How are you feeling?"  
  
He shrugged. "Alright I guess."  
  
Pushing aside the bandages she looked to see the wound already closing. Thank God for vampire healing.  
  
"Buffy, you've gotta be careful pet."  
  
She looked at him suddenly, her forehead creased in  
  
worry.  
  
"Why? Whats the matter?" She asked, forcing herself not yell.  
  
"Demons, tryin' to get me. I don't want 'em to hurt you."  
  
She smiled dispite herself; here he was wounded and all he could think of was her.  
  
"Don't worry. I will be."  
  
He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing she bent down and kissed his forehead gently.  
  
He smiled in his semi-sleeping state.  
  
Pulling a blanket over him, she covered the windows  
  
and locked the doors and went up to bed.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks goldenpuppies at heart for your great  
  
editing!!! =) 


End file.
